nanbakafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Karina Nanase
Karina Nanase (カリナ ナネース karina naneesu) is a member of the notorius group the Nanase Clan and is a female inmate located in Building 2, which is supervised by one of Karina's close friends Duwa who she had met several years before when the two of them shared the same building in Nanba Prison. The younger adoptive sister to Kage Nanase and the older adoptive sister to Charlotte Nanase, it's pretty safe to say that Karina is one of the only members in the whole Nanase Clan that is somewhat sane, as she very much has a voice of reason to her actions, acting as if her murders would benifit the world. A strong opposer to the governments and their law, Karina is a clear advocate for anarchy, and has even shown it through her actions, such as murdering several politicians and even attempting the assassination of the Premier of China. This fight for the extinciton of law and order has come to a stop however as Karina was caught and sent to prison as soon as government officials and law enforcement were able to connect Karina to these devious plans, locking her up in Nanba Prison under the watchful eye of Duwa in Building 2, where she is placed in a large prison space from the courtesy of Duwa. She is the peace keeper of the family, and does her best to keep Kage and Charlotte in line whilst halting them from doing anything too overboard, such as eating other inmates' and guards' faces when let out of his cell for Kage, and stabbing other people for no apparent reason for little Charlotte. Karina on the other hand doesn't need anyone watching over her, as she is fully capable of taking care of herself, able to control her murderous tendencies and her love for violence, especially against governmental forces such as the guards of Nanba Prison. Karina loves her adoptive brother and sister very much, even willing to put her own life on the line to protect the too as she takes the role as an older sister to both Kage and Charlotte, even though she is the middle child between the three of them, though nontheless still takes the mantel as the caring sibling. Her relationship with Duwa is a very close friendship, as both have not developed feelings for one another but see eachother as their first friends, for both of them did not have any friends before meeting eachother in their cell in Nanba Prison. Their relationship has been retained well despite the places that the two are in currently, but nonetheless Karina and Duwa are still some of the closest friends in Building 2 if not Nanba Prison. The friend of the supervising guard does however has it's perks, for Karina has gained valuable information on the structure and layout of Building 2, but this doesn't mean that it has made it any more easy for her to escape, as just one look at how Building 2 is built is enough to make any willing prisoner back down from thinking such an idea. With this information however, Karina is the only inmate who knows how to access the underground levels of Building 2, as not even all the guards know how to get there besides Duwa and a select few. Karina often makes trips to visit her little sister Charlotte when she feels like it, though Karina spends much more of her visiting times talking and socialising with her brother Kage, as the two have obviously developed a strong brother and sister kind of relationship. Karina is valuable to the inmates of Building 2, for at a specific price inmates of Building 2 can buy information off Karina to know any good roytes and traps that the attempting escape artists may want to know about before executing the big event, though many of these times usually end with the offenders getting caught and locked back up. Earning many nicknames over the years she has spent in Nanba Prison, Arctic Siren (アークティク ジレン aakutiku jiren) seems to be her most used name in Building 2, which refers to her ability of Acclimatization, which allows her to adjust to any tempreature, where she has been mostly known to survive extreme cold tempreatures with very little clothing, as well as the fact that she is seductive to the other males of Building 2, even though she has no interest in them. An Arctic Siren, this name can also refer to Karina's way of killing her targets, as she draws them in with a variety of attractions before going in for the kill whilst they are unsuspecting an attack. Her other well known epithet however is much more regal, and represents Karina as a powerful member of the community of Building 2 and it's inmates, with many calling her the Princess of Building 2 (プリンセス オフ ブイイェルディング トウォ purinsesu ofu buiyerudingu towo) as a way to recognise her place in the building. With the connection she has with Duwa and the many calabilities and control she has over some members of Building 2, the Princess of Building 2 is still a force to be reckoned with if one was to step out of line in her eyes. Appearance Karina is a tall and light skinned woman, standing near the same height as her brother Kage as she really takes the look of an older and bigger sister as she litrelly looks down at both Kage and Charlotte with a watchful eye. Despite the amount of damage that Karina had went through during her time as a murderer and advocate of anarchy, all the bruises, cuts, scars, etcetera have seemed to leave without a trace, leaving Karina's skin as soft and smooth as it was before she descended into the life of murder and sin. Behind her beautiful smile that she never seems to reject is the stress and worry for her adoptive siblings, though this doesn't get in the way that she truly feels as she is always happy all the time, rarely even frowning or getting angry most of the time unless someone actually is able to trigger Karina. Underneath her clothing, Karina has her inmate number of 0220 tattooed on her right thigh over the remenants of her old inmate number was written, where noone is able to see it unless Karina talks off or rolls up her pants, something that the author of this article doesn't want to talk about or get into detail with. Karina bears two medium scarlet eyebrows over her sparkling blue eyes, that match the many oceans of the sea surrounding Nanba Prison and always is the subject of attraction to many males of Building 2. Her seductive behaviour can always be seen in those eyes as she strikes the hearts of men with a single glare, shooting them down as she casts a spell of attraction with those very eyes. Her hair is a autumn colour, matching the colour of the autumn leaves in ripe of the season, as light glistens off her hair which is cut short so that it reaches down just to her neck, making it easier to fight and move around the field of battle as she moves left and right around her opponents to deliver numerous strikes to take them down. She used to have an inmate uniform that resembled the standard and iconic outfit that most inmates of Nanba Prison wore, a bright orange jumpsuit that fit her size, with a zipper in the front so that Karina could slip in and out of the boring and single coloured unfirom that had little to no detail the author could describe. A metal badge with her inmate number inscribed into the metal badge displayed the clear numbers of 0220 with a few scratches and markings on the metal plate. The sleeves were always rolled back onto her elbows as she had also rolled up the pants sleeves to her calves, displaying her dainty arms and legs that were clear of any marks and bruises despite the damage she took from her several escape attempts back in the days of her younger age in Nanba Prison. She usually wore her white trainers to wear on her feet but black socks always were the replacement if she didn't have access to her white trainers. Her normal appearance would be the same, only with the addition of a boring, simple, orange jumpsuit as the inmates of Naba Prison weren't really given much fashion freedom to wear, so looking glamourous back in those times wasn't very much an option for Karina. With what little Karina could do with her outfit, Karina had brought in a pair of deep purple coloured gloves to wear as to spruce up the outfit just a tad more, so that Karina doesn't get too bored of how her appearance looks to the other members of Nanba Prison, and to create a unique identity for herself among the community. These gloves have become a good look for Karina that she had proceeded to import them to her new outfit, where she retired the old orange and boring jumpsuit for something a little more her style, as prisoners were now allowed a little bit of freedom with their fashion depending if the Prison officials confirmed their legality. Her current outfit is something more to Karina's style, which is looks as though it is made up for something of sportswear which suits Karina perfectly as she always moves around, especially in the heat of battle as most of her attacks depend on dodging and striking the enemy. To start off her outfit I guess we shall be start talking about the upper body wear, which is compoased of a black wide neck cut top with long black sleeves that go all the way to her wrists, as well as having some material of the bottom of the top cut right off to show off Karina's belly as it becomes shorter but to be honest I really can't explain this kind of clothing. Underneath this black there is a another article of clothing which I myself cannot understand as the author of this article does not wear such clothing, so to be safe and as must a guess, the author will say it resembles much more of a sports bra with very thin strands to keep it up and fastened onto Karina's body, though they usually do have the tendency to fall down the side of Karina's arm forcing her to adjust it again so that it might not fall during the middle of a fight. As mentioned before, Karina had imported her purple gloves from her past outfit and into the new one, still wearing those purple gloves that Karina uses to protect her hands as well as the fact that it matches her sport's bra that is worn underneath her black top. Moving down to her lower body wear, Karina wears very long black pants that fit extremely well at the top of the article of clothing, but is shown to be loose at the bottom, making it so that it hangs over and fits well with the white sneakers she wears on her feet, as all the way down the pats is a definite fit for Karina's legs. Being one to commonly sneak out and use the establishments for the entertainment of the guards, Karina has been very fond of using the ice rink and so has got someone to modify her shoes so that they can instantly turn into ice-skating shoes with the click of a button, where her white sneakers immediately shoot out ice-skating blades from underneath which Karina can also utilise during combat. The lack of outfits for Karina has made it hard for the author to come and describe for a fourth paragraph, however her second outfit that she is commonly seen wearing is basically her first outfit of the black top and purple gloves only with the addition of a coloured jacket that she wears over her top to keep her from going cold, even though her ability of Acclimization does that for her. Now, what the author is going to do is devote this whole paragraph to the only piece of clothing that was added to the outfit, which is only a very string light blue coloured jacket. This very strong light blue coloured jacket is the only other piece of clothing that Karina wears with her only worn attire in the whole of Nanba Prison, mainly using this strong light blue coloured jacket as a way to dedfend herself from the elemnts and tempreature, but as said before she already has her Acclimization ability to handle such situations. This light blue coloured jacket is worn with it's collar unfolded as to cover Karina's neck and also has it's zipper going down the middle of the strong light boue coloured jacket. The material of this jacket is nothing too special, as it is made out of polyester material to retain a clean look as it becomes wrinkle-free, a neat look for Karina everyday as she must wait for laundry day to clean and iron out all of her clothes. The sleeves of this strong light blue coloured jacket go all the way down to Karina's palms, though she sometimes fixes this by rolling her sleeves up, which is also easily down by sliding them thanks to the material inside the ends of the sleeves that keeps the jacket's sleeves fastened onto her arms. This strong light blue coloured jacket is extremely useful as there are a variety of pockets inside and outside of the article of clothing however she barely even wears the jacket due to it's unpopular look on Karina's outfit. Personality As mentioned before, Karina is very close to her brother Kage and Charlotte Nanase, with those two being the only two adoptive siblings that Karina enjoys hanging around, but this doesn't mean that all of Karina's familial love goes to these two, as she still very much cares about the rest of the Nanase Clan. Category:Inmate Category:Inmates Category:Nanba Prison Category:Nanase Clan Category:Building 2 Category:Female Category:Females Category:Female Character Category:Female Characters